A number of steroidal compounds with NH2, N-alkyl, N-alkyloxy, N,N-dialkyl etc. substituents in the C-17 position that exhibit a broad spectrum of biological activity have been synthesized based on tigogenin. Synthesis of 5α-androstan-3β,17-β-diols were reported as potential anticancer compounds. Novel steroidal isonicotin hydrazones and thiosemicarbazones were reported as potential anti T.B. agents.
Some Copyright Compounds
(A) Formula: C20 H31 N3 S
CA Index Name: Androst-2-en-17-one (aminothioxomethyl) hydrazone
Registry No. 487039-91-8
Copyright 2007 American Chemical Society
(B) Formula: C26H36 03 SCA Index Name: Androst-2-en-17-ol, 4-methylbenzenesulphonateRegistry No. 913816-27-0Copyright 2007 American Chemical Society(C) Formula: C1911300CA Index Name: Androst-2-en-17-olRegistry No. 6699-64-5Copyright 2007 ACS(C) Formula: C19 H33 N OCA Index Name: 5β-androstane-3-o1,17-amino-,Registry No. 32911-76-5Copyright 2007 ACS